Cody
Cody (The Geek) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was on the Screaming Travelers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. He was voted off in the same episode. Cody moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Cody was placed on the Screaming Performers. Cody was voted off in Hall of Courtneys. Cody advanced to Total Drama High School. Cody was placed on Team Rapid. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Cody hits on Gwen alot, but Gwen nicely turns him down. Cody expresses his concerns for Gwen during the climbing challenge. And he asked alot of girls out. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Cody thought Gwen should lead the team for the challenge. and said that he climb up the staute of liberty already But lied. In Boating in Italy, Cody didn't talk much, but he tried to get away from Sierra. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Cody helped Gwen up, after Sadie threw a rock at her. In G'Day Australia, Gwen asked where Cody went. Cody tells Heather it wasen't Gwen's fault when she lost the gem. In El Bullio, Cody said that he trowed tons of stuff and everyone called him weak. In Deep Blue Sea, Cody hardly talked, but he did find a key, but he was electrocuted. His team lost, when Tyler found the key. He voted Heather off. In German Grumps, Cody was relaxing with his team in the winners compartment, trying to get away from Sierra as well. His team won the challenge very quickly, after Katie gave the Killer Adventurers flag to Heather. In Amazon Drama, Cody and his team were doing great in the challenge, but they wer captured by natives. Cody managed to bite the rop and they escaped. But, the Screaming Travelers lost, when Alejandro got in the plane first. But Cody's team won, when Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with the Killer Adventurers. In Robbery in Paris, Cody and his team sit at the slushie bar, enjoying some slusheis, Cody didn't talk much during the challenge, but he did get the code from the guards. His team lost when Lindsay took the painting out of Duncan's hands. In Japanese HiJinks, Cody hardly spoke, and didn't give Chris a joke so he got a zero. Cody accidently voted himself off for not answering Chris in the right time. Cody was in the final two with Heather, but Heather got the final barf bag, and Cody took the Drop of Shame. In The Aftermath: 1, Cody said the reason why he didn't speak last episode, was because he got captured by police and had his vocal cords paralyzed. Bridgette asked him if he was shocked about being voted off, he said he was upset by it and was going to sue Chris for the vote. Cody and Ezekiel fought in this episode, after Ezekiel said that Gwen sucked, by slapping him. Cody said he has a crush on Katie now, but Katie never gave him an answer. In The Aftermath: 2, Cody was sitting next to Sierra, again. Cody didn't say much, but he argued with Ezekiel about Gwen. Cody said he was still trying to sue Chris for the whole voting thing. Cody got a wedgie when Katie got angry at Harold, Ezekiel and him fighting. In The Aftermath: 3, Cody was sitting next to Sierra, against his own will. Cody yelled "Noooo" when Sierra offered him a foot massage. Cody said Gwen had to win, since she is hot. Cody said he lost the lawsuit against the show, since it was almost over, but was hoping he would make it to Season Two instead. In The Final Season...Maybe, Cody flirted with Gwen when she arrived at the aftermath. Cody voted for Gwen to win, and cheered when she won. Cody was excited he won and said in the confessional that he wanted to vote off Sierra already. Season Two In 18 Flags, Cody was happy to be in Season Two, since he could be with Gwen again. During the challenge, Cody fell off when he was pushed. Cody was happy that Gwen won the challenge for team captain and was even more happy when he was on the same team as her. In Duncan Tank, Cody was in the guys dressing room, sleeping. During the challenge, Cody was chosen by Eva to be dunked in the tank, but she failed and Cody helped the Screaming Preformers get further in the challenge. Cody and his team won the first challenge, while the Killer Clowns lost. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Cody was trying to flirt with Gwen again. Cody got threatend by Courtney to try harder in the challenge. Cody's team won the challenge. In Ringy Dinks, Cody didn't get a good score and his team lost. Cody voted off Harold, and Cody was almost voted off, until Sadie quit. In Shark Attack, Cody was in the guys dressing room. Cody tried to flirt with Gwen once again, but Gwen ignored him. Cody was the first to fall off the board, but his team won the challenge. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, Cody tried to set up an alliance, but seemed to have been turned down. During the challenge, Cody tried answering most of the questions but was beaten out by others. Cody's team won the challenge, when Courtney got the last question right. In Hall of Courtneys, Cody was really worried. In the confessional, Cody said he needed an alliance or else he's dead meat. During the challenge, Cody mostly followed Gwen, and he was captured by the mirror Chef. Cody's team lost the challenge. Cody voted off Heather and he was in the final two again with Heather, Chris gave the final cotton candy to Cody, which shocked everyone and made Heather very angry, but Chris was only kidding and gave the final cotton candy to Heather and made Cody take the Cannon of Shame. In TDAP Aftermath: I, Cody said that he was useful to the team and didn't understand why he was voted off, until Geoff and Bridgette showed him a montage of him being useless to his team. He asked if the tape was altered but when he found out it wasn't he became humiliated. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Cody excited and sad to see Gwen at the aftermath, and was mad at Duncan for kissing her. Cody spent most of the time in the episode interupting Blaineley in her interviews with the other contestants, which made her very angry at him. Cody told everyone his birthday was today, some said happy birthday to him, and some couldn't because of Blaineley trying to shush everyone. Cody was excited to see Blaineley go and hopes she doesn't come back to the aftermath again. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Cody rooted for Sierra, since he hated Duncan for kissing Gwen. Cody cheered for Sierra when she won, and Cody made it to season three. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Cody was placed on Team Rapid, and was very excited about ti, since he was with Gwen again on a team. Cody was insulted by Courtney, with his idea of a float for the challenge, and his team won the challenge with their Chris float. Trivia * Cody calls himself a "ladies man" when most of the girls can't stand him. * In Amazon Drama, it's revealed that Cody can use his teeth to eat through rope. * Cody is the first person voted off in the merge. * Cody is the second contestant to vote himself off, (the first being Harold and the third being Gwen). * In the episode TDAP Aftermath: II, Cody said that his birthday was on April 1st, which was the day he said they were doing the aftermath. Category:Screaming Travelers Category:Screaming Performers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Rapid